Rachel returns to Stars Hollow
by TeaAndTV1
Summary: What would happen if Rachel and Luke were still friends after she left? What if she wanted to make sure that he told Lorelai how he felt? Please R & R. Luke and Lorelai story.


This is an AU set around season 4 but probably doesn't follow the events. Hope you like it! It's my first fanfic.

"Mom get up. you have to get to work! It's 7:00 and you have to be in early!", Rory said as she shook her Mother to try to get her to wake up. It was 7:00 am on a saturday and Lorelai had to be at the inn early. Rory knew the alarm clock never got her Mom up on Saturdays so she had to wake her up. "Too early. Need sleep.", Lorelai responded while swatting Rory away.

"You have to be at work. We'll get coffee from Luke's.", Rory said, dragging Lorelai out of bed and to the door. Lorelai finally gave up the fight and pulled on her shoes and coat and followed Rory out the door and to Luke's. Lorelai groaned as she entered the diner and was greeted with so much noise that it gave her a headache. Or maybe it was just because it was 7: 12 on a Saturday morning. Rory and Lorelai collapsed onto stools at the counter, tired and still dressed in their pajamas. "Coffee! I need coffee!", Lorelai said loudly even though she already had his attention. "Why are you in your pajamas and why are you up so early?", Luke said while pouring her coffe in his usual grumpy demeanor. Lorelai was already half asleep when he handed the coffee to Rory. A cellphone began to ring inside of the purse that Rory was carrying. "That's yours Mom. It's Sookie.", Rory said and answered because Lorelai was lying her head on the counter. "Hey Sookie.", Rory said into the phone, ignoring Luke pointing to the sign. Rory quickly finished the call. Sookie had said that Lorelai didn't need to come in early after all. "Mom, Sookie said that ou don't need to come to work after all", Rory said to her already asleep Mom.

By the time Lorelai woke up, it looked to be about 10:00 and Rory was sitting next to her, eating a stack of pancakes. She lifted her head up and realized she was in the diner.

"I need coffee!", Lorelai said, lifting her head off the counter. She looked next her and saw a red head of hair. 'Miss Patty?', she thought, 'No, that's not Miss Patty'. She was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it... Wait, could it be? Rachel, Luke's ex sort of girlfriend? Yes, it was! She saw a coffee mug beside Rory and took a sip out of it. "Finally, you're up.", Rory said as she finally took notice of her Mother. Lorelai nodded and saw Luke walking back to the counter. "So, you and Rachel are back together?", Lorelai said with a smile. Luke shook his head and said, "We're just friends. We didn't have a bad breakup.". Rachel looked at Lorelai and then frowned at Luke. "Why didn't you tell her yet?", Rachel asked. Luke shook his head. Lorelai grew confused. "if you don't tell her then I will. You have five seconds.", Rachel threatened, staring at Luke. The five seconds ticked by slowly and Luke still remained silent. At the end of the five seconds and Luke was still silent, Rachel, turned to Lorelai. "Luke is in love with you.", Rachel said simply to Lorelai."Pfft, yeah right", Lorelai replied with a slightly nervous tone but looked disbelieving.

"He is.", Rachel said. Lorelai glanced over at Luke but he avoided her gaze. "I-I have to go.", Lorelai managed to stumble out and grabbed Rory out of the diner. They walked home in silence. When they arrived home they sat on the couch stiffly.

Rory's blue eyes were wide. Rory opened her mouth to speak when they heard a soft knock on the door. Lorelai answered and saw Rachel. "So you don't believe me, huh?", Rachel said. Lorelai had lost her ability to speak so she just shook her head.

"Why else do you think he let you sleep on the counter for three hours while other people were complaining about your snoring? Why does he find any excuse to be near you like fixing your porch when it wasn't even broken? He flirts with you and trusts you like he has never done with any of his girlfriends.", Rachel ranted, trying to convince Lorelai even though Lorelai already knew deep down. Rachel smiled and then left. Lorelai and Rory were silent and got dressed and ready for the day.

It wa 9:30 at night and Luke was just about to lock the door when he heard quiet knocking at the door. He turned and saw Lorelai. He quickly let her in and she smiled shyly at him as she walked in. She walked right up to him and kissed him. She even suprised herself by that action. It was quick and they seperated quickly. Lorelai was confused by her sudden rush of emotions. She didn't say another thing and just walked home. She left Luke speechless with his mouth open.'What just happened?', Luke thought. What did just happen?

I will update soon. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
